Ouch?
by Franks ghost in the snow
Summary: I suck at summaries but for the hell of it... Tanya gets hurt and through it finds a mate and a best friend in someone shes known for years. But she also discovers that this person has a side of them she hasnt seen before, a side that they hate showing... a dark side with many secrets... Will she still love them after getting to know them better?
1. The Chase

**A/N: I know this is short i just need to get it started. this is my first fanfiction so go easy.  
Important** Carlisle/esme not rest are canon pairings. not relevant to any part of the books. the volturi run a vampire "hospital" (not really important but sort of needed in the story).

DISCLAIMER: characters dont belong to me (obviously), story line does.

**Tanya POV**

I spun and took off down the hallway, giggling like a teenage girl. At the bottom of the stairs I was Garrett pull Kate into a hug. Then before she could react, he pushed her away from him screaming "Kate's it!", and pranced across the room, hiding behind the couch for safety. He grinned triumphantly at her. She rolled her eyes at him and flopped into the seat in front of her, making it clear that she was not going to play tag with us. His disappointment was evident on his face. Garrett's eyes then shifted to Elizar, who was edging toward the door. The minuet garrets feet left the floor in a mad lunge for him, he was gone deep into the woods, although his playful laughter could still be heard echoing around our property.

After collecting himself from the floor, Garrett's eyes rested on me. His smile grew wide across his face. He threw himself toward me, running across the kitchen table and around Kate (who let out a low growl to show that his immature behaviour would not be tolerated). I screamed like a child and began to sprint up the stairs, trying to control my laughter. Garrett was faster than I was so I knew fleeing was hopeless, but it was more fun this way. As my foot caught on the last step I glanced up and saw Carmen's bemused expression as she watched her husband doubled over, laughter shaking his body, on the lawn, obviously amused at Garrett's actions and the expression on Kate's face.

As my body collided with the ground, I heard a sickening snap somewhere deep within me. A few seconds later, the pain hit. I vaguely recognised that I was sliding back down the stairs, each of the sharp edges digging into me again and again, intensifying the pain, worsening the bruising. It felt as though millions of tiny razors were assaulting my body, each tiny prick bringing a new wave of agony. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks. Stars danced in my vision. Somewhere in the background, I could hear someone frantically screaming my name, begging me to wake up. Their voice sounded far away, like they were speaking through a tunnel. I could hear the distress in their voice, the sobs threatening to break through their words. I desperately wanted to calm their panic, tell them I was okay, beg them to make the pain stop. i felt a cold pressure on my hand. Behind me the screams turned to muffled sobs. Another voice speaking more calmly than the last one, instructing an ambulance to be called. Then hazy black cloud consumed my consciousness.

**very short but I will try and update soon (today is the 24/11/13)**


	2. Bleach

**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters in this story.**

**Important: much of what is said in this story dosent fit with the book (i.e vampires sleeping, character ages and relationships in the next chapter), but it is only to make the story more interesting.**

I awoke in a sterile-white harshly lit room. As consciousness dawned on me I became aware of a burning ache which seemed to consume my whole body. The sharp smell of bleach burned in the back of my nose, stinging my eyes. Something heavy was anchored around my leg, limiting my movement. I felt trapped, claustrophobic.

Fully awake now I glanced around the room, trying to figure out my whereabouts. Shelves lined the walls of my room. On these shelves container were stacked, each holding some form of torturous looking instruments that glinted under the bright lighting. Long, wide lights covered the ceiling, encasing the room in an unnaturally white glow. Smooth, overly-polished tiles covered the floor. They too were white. The walls were strange. The bottom half of them were covered in the same tiles as the floor, while the upper half was coated in a badly-applied layer of white paint.  
I was lying between two light coloured sheets each with a dark coloured strip at both the top and the bottom, accompanied by some words printed in a foreign language. They were rough against my skin. My confusion heightened. Was this some kind of prison?

I sat up, too quickly as the world began to swirl, in order to look out the window. I was greeted by tall uniform buildings, each with the same strip and unreadable words.  
I began to panic, my breath catching in my throat as I hyperventilated (if that's even possible for a vampire). Tears began to slide down my face. I desperately wanted to know where I was. My head was filled with worry for my family. I had to find them, see if they were okay.

I slide from the bed. As my bare feet slapped onto the tiles, I was greeted by a sharp, gut-wrenching pain shooting up my leg. The tears morphed into quiet sobs. I had to keep going, had to get out.  
After attempting to take a few carful steps, each one causing a new wave of agony, I discovered I was unable to bend my leg.  
Looking down I discovered that in my panicked state I neglected to notice the bulky cast attached to my leg. My panic was replaced by confusion. On further inspection I realised that I was also dressed in an unflattering blue hospital gown. As my panic fully subsided I slide back into my bed the best I could with my newly crippled leg. Lying there, I saw that the foreign language was actually Italian.  
Translated to English the words read "_Volturi Medical Centre"._

I was in hospital. I lay there in relief, slowly letting my vague memory of the fall come back to me. My tears were replaced by a wide grin when I realised that my family were okay. Well, no, maybe not Kate, she tended to panic over nothing so this was sure to cause a meltdown on her behalf. "_Poor Garrett_", I chuckled to myself as I imagined him trying to cope with a Kate sized wreck.

It was this moment that Eleazar and Carmen chose to walk in. Carmen immediately rushed to me and enclosed me in a tight hug.  
"I'm so glad your alright," she whispered. The relief was obvious in her voice.  
Eleazar on the other hand was more hesitant. He had a puzzled look on his face.  
"what?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrows at him. I tried to contain my giggles.  
He paused before answering. "Why are you, why are you laughing?" he looked utterly confused. "Have they given you something? Like…Drugs?" Carmen broke into hysterics. I shrugged, "Um, I guess so. It doesn't hurt as much as I think it should, but I honestly don't know. Ask the doctor?"

"Speaking of doctors," I heard a shrill voice say from out the door. A small slender figure entered the room. "My name is Heidi and I am yours," the voice continued.  
"Great," Eleazar groaned. "Bring on the headaches." Carmen just giggled. Obviously I missed out on the inside joke.  
"Come on Eleazar, I'm not that bad," Heidi smirked a him.  
"I bags finding Kate and Garret" he mumbled and promptly left the room. Heidi just rolled her eyes.

As Heidi began her examination of me I turned to Carmen. "Where are those two anyway?"  
it was Heidi who answer. "They are upstairs visiting a friend of Garrett's who he went to school with." She frowned as she continued, "although, I think you guys might know him too, just under a different name."  
"Ahh, I didn't recognize him when we saw him," Carmen said. "He's kinda cute though."  
"I didn't either until he bit me," Heidi chuckled, "that boy owes me one now. Oh, and by the way, don't let Eleazar hear you say that. We don't need him getting jealous." I was pretty sure the last bit was only added because Eleazar had returned with Kate. He glared at Heidi.  
"Alright, you can go home in two days, after the new plaster has set, since you were stupid enough to walk on it. I suggest the rest of you go home and rest as it has been a long day." Heidi spoke in an overly formal voice, causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes.  
"Vampires don't get tired that easily," Kate muttered from where she had her head buried in my shoulder.  
"Where's Garrett?" I asked her noticing his absence.  
"He's with his friend. He said he'll be up later," her voice was muffled by the ugly gown.

A few hours later it was only me, Eleazar and Garrett who remained. One of the nurses had come in earlier and sent the others packing, but apparently, Eleazar had "unfinished business" with Heidi which I was too scared to ask about, and Garrett was still upstairs.  
A few minutes later Eleazar disappeared out the door snickering after giving me a quick hug, telling me that he too was returning to Denali and kidnapping Garrett on the way out. I suspected that this was mostly to avoid Kate wrath.  
My train of thought was interrupted by a very disgruntled looking, sopping-wet Heidi entering the room. She wore an expression that said "_don't ask"_. I held my tongue.

She left then, leaving me to get lost in my own thoughts. Although i didn't know him, I couldn't push the stranger upstairs from my mind. He intrigued me.  
Before falling asleep that night, i decided i would quizz Garrett about him when I got home.

**A/N: awkwardly written I know (im an awkward person), and still kind of short, but i just have to get through this bit to get into the real story line. I will introduce the next character in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think so far though :)**


	3. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
**

**Tanya POV**

Two days later I was back home in my own confortable bed. It was nice to be away for the constant beeps and whirs of the machines, and the continuous hurry of footsteps past the door. It was beginning to do my head in.  
Now, the only noise I could hear was the phone ringing in the background and Eleazar and Kate fighting over who would move to get it from the lounge. Eventually, I heard Kate sigh. Eleazar chuckled once he knew she had surrendered.

A few minutes later Kate bounded into my room and leapt upon my bed where I lay. A small hiss escaped my mouth at the sudden jerk of the bed which caused a sharp spasm of pain in my leg.  
"What?" I asked her. The words came out harsher than I meant them.  
"The Cullens are coming to visit," she announced, excitement audible in her voice. Kate was just excited because she would finally have a shopping buddy which didn't complain.  
"Oh goody," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't like the Cullens, I really did, it was just that with their visits, they always brought more noise, and right now I just wanted to relax. It also meant that Kate, Carmen, Esme and Alice would try to force me to participate in pointless activities (like shopping), when all I wanted was to stay home, be antisocial and read. They let Carlisle get away with it. Whenever he was here, he would usually take part in a total of three incredibly awkward conversations, disappear into his bedroom for the rest of his stay, and then leave again with the others (personally I envied him). We hardly ever saw him, and when we did, he usually looked like he wanted to run and hide under something rather than talk to us. Laurent labelled him a snob after the first time we met them. I think he's just shy.  
Kate's voice pulled me from my thoughts as if she knew what, or more who I was thinking about.  
"Your boyfriend will be with them." Her tone was overly innocent. I glared at her, trying in vain to keep my cheeks from turning red. I hated that she knew about my stupid little crush on him. I didn't even know him very well so what was the point of liking him?  
"I don't like him. Not like that." I added quickly, trying to cover my embarrassment.  
She just smirked and raised her eyebrows at me. "Whatever you say sister."  
"Where's Garrett?" I asked, trying to train her attention on something else.  
"In our room," she said with a small frown. _Success.  
_I paused waiting for her to continue. She didn't take the hint. Instead, she sprung from the bed.  
"I'm going hunting, you want me to get you some?" she asked.  
I shook my head no. My stomach still felt queasy from the pain medication. She frowned.  
"Can you," she paused. "Can you an eye on Garrett for me? Please?"  
"Um, sure, I guess." I was confused to why he actually needed baby sitting in the first place, but before I could ask, she slithered out the door.

"Garrett? Can I come in?" I quietly nocked on the door. Curiosity had gotten the better of me. From inside the room I heard the quiet conformation that I could. I hesitantly opened the door. I found him sitting on their bed with his head resting in his hands. I internally cursed Kate for leaving him like this, but then it struck me that maybe he was hiding his emotions from her.  
"Are you okay? What's the matter?" He looked up at me, shifting uncomfortably. I moved to sit next to him. He seemed tense, scared maybe? I suddenly wished Jasper were here.  
"What if they don't like me?" his voice was barely audible, even to a vampire, and it wavered a little bit. I realised then that he had never met the other family we were so comfortable around.  
"I'm… I'm kinda… Weird, so what if they don't… Approve of me? I don't know what to say to them…" he trailed off. I had never realised Garrett was so shy. To my surprise, a tear slide down his cheek. He looked away embarrassed. I was stumped for what to say, I didn't expect him to be this wound up about it. I suspected Kate didn't either, although she must have thought it odd that he didn't want to hunt with her.  
"…It'll be fine Garrett. They don't bite. Although, you'll probably be forced to play baseball with us all later." He gave a small smile at my choice of words. "Unless, that is you want to hide out here with Carlisle? He doesn't usually play, only if we leave him here with Alice." He flinched at the mention of his name and stared at the floor. My brow knotted in confusion but I let it slide.  
"I just hope they like me," he said before going out the door and down the stairs, presumably to wait for Kate.  
Sighing, I returned to my room and flopped into my bed. My leg ached and Heidi forbade me to move too much anyway. Already I could see that this was going to be a long six weeks until my cast came off. I could also see Alice attempting to glue pink tinsel to the dam thing.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was 6 pm and Alice burst into my room. I groaned. She laughed, knowing I was unable to escape her in any great hurry. My crutches had been strategically placed on the other side of the room. Out of reach. She immediately began talking about the journey here and the goings on back home. I know it was her attempt to cheer me up but I tuned out half way through her speech. Ideally, she was not the person I wanted to be alone wit right now and I hated myself for wanting that person to be Carlisle.  
"Is Carlisle with you guys?" the question burst out of my mouth before I even registered it was going to happen.  
"What?" She asked, clearly confused.  
"Did Carlisle come with you lot?" I mumbled, mentally kicking myself for asking.  
"Oh. No he's not here." She seemed put out I had interrupted her to ask that. "He's coming later though," she added. I hope this wasn't because disappointment was written across my face.

The night grew darker as the witching dawned as I sank into the softness of the couch.  
"Did everything go okay?" I asked Garrett who was seated between me and Kate. He nodded but his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.  
"What went okay?" Kate scolded, obviously annoyed at being left out of the loop.  
"I was just nervous about meeting the Cullens," Garrett mumbled. Kate reached up to kiss him.  
"You should have told me." She half growled at him. He just shrugged.  
"It was nothing," he said quietly. I sensed that it was the complete opposite. By the expression on her face so did Kate.  
Outside, we heard a car pull up and then a car door close softly. My stomach buzzed with butterflies. _Stupid. You don't even know him, _I reminded myself. I felt like a teenager going on her first date. I was eternally grateful that I was away from Edward, although I was sure he could hear my thoughts still.  
A few seconds later, Carlisle appeared in the doorway. He had changed so much I barely recognised him. He blushed and looked down when he realised everyone was staring at him.  
"Season's greetings earth martian," Eleazar called from the top of the staircase. Carlisle looked bewildered. "I'm sorry. Carmen told me I had to say that or she wasn't going to sleep with me tonight." He admitted with a sheepish smile and then disappeared back into his bedroom. I heard Carmen giggling in the background.  
"I didn't think you would actually do it," I heard her say. 

Turning back to Carlisle, I noticed him and Garrett both frozen, staring at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. For some reason I began to feel an incredible guilt for not warning Garrett about the fact that Carlisle was coming. I probably should have done the same for Carlisle, I knew he didn't like new people either.  
All of a sudden, Garrett flew off the couch, throwing himself at Carlisle. He was going to attack. Somehow I got the feeling that Garrett would come off second best from that.  
"Garrett!" Kate shrieked alarmed. It happened so fast there was nothing we could do to stop it.  
Closing the distance, Garrett raised his arms. Carlisle stood frozen. I willed him to move, hoped he would run. Instead of hitting him however, Garrett threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
I panicked. Carlisle usually reacted badly when just touched, let alone hugged. _Oh god Garrett, what have you done?!_ Much to my surprise, he didn't push him away and take off like I thought he might, but coiled his arms around Garrett's waist.  
I looked at Kate. Her dazed expression mirrored my confusion. Carmen and Eleazar had appeared on the staircase, also wearing startled matching expressions.  
No one EVER touched Carlisle. EVER. The few times that someone had accidentally brushed up against him, he hyperventilated and practically flew up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him in a panic. And here was him and Garrett hugging, both seeming usually relaxed.

They pulled away from each other, both of them with a huge smile plastered across their face. I realised that this was the first time I had ever seen Carlisle smile. And it completely took my breath away. Maybe that also had something to do with his appearance. He looked remarkably different. His hair was almost ebony black, and incredibly straight. The fact he was hiding behind his fringe made me smile. He wore black skinny jeans, along with a black jacket and a black printed shirt underneath. He almost looked like a Goth, a REAL vampire. I loved it. My heart leapt into my throat when I realised it was a My Chemical Romance shirt. It filled me with a strange excitement to know that we shared the love of the same great band.  
He caught me staring at him and self-consciously pulled his jacket closer around. Around his wrist was a hospital band. Through his clothing you could how slender but muscular he really was. I looked away and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.  
_Wait. __**Hospital band. **__He had been in hospital recently. _My thoughts flew back to when I was up there with my broken leg. I remembered Garrett visiting someone- a close friend.  
I looked at those two standing together. They certainly looked like they were close, after all, Garrett hugged him.  
Was it really possible?... 

**A/N: I just noticed that I said I was introducing a new character in this chapter, but what I meant to say was I am introducing a new "take" on a character. Please review, even though im not far into the story. Any suggestions? But go easy this is my first Fanfic.**


End file.
